


Dirty Little Secret

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Will, Cheating is Not Between Hannibal and Will, Implied/Referenced Cheating, It's not a linear story but I put it in order?, M/M, Timestamps?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6743188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham has been married for three years to the woman he was sure was the love of his life. When he gets a call from an unknown number he never expects the familiar voice on the other end nor does he expect his days to involve finding ways to see the man he thought he’d never see again.</p><p>Hannibal Lecter was in love with Will Graham when he was fifteen years old. He moved away when his parents were killed and left behind his first love. When he ends up back in the US after so long gone he never expects to hear Will is married with a child but he’ll be damned if he will let that come between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written out of order from prompts on Tumblr.

“Hello, Will.”

The voice on the other end of the phone was a ghost, Will’s eyes widening. 

“Hannibal.” 

“You still recalled the timbre of my voice after so long?” 

Will sighed, “I…I’ve never forgotten.” 

Hannibal’s pause made Will get up from the chair to look outside, seeing his wife readying to take their baby daughter down the block in the stroller. He pressed his hand to the window and then turned away, closing his eyes. 

“Nor have I,” Hannibal purred, “It has been a very long time.” 

Will swallowed back words he couldn’t say, instead nodding as he said, “Fifteen years.” 

“Half a lifetime, I was expecting you to have forgotten me.” 

Will pressed his hand to his eyes, shaking as he breathed, “No, never, I…” 

“I hear you have married,” Hannibal interrupted, “I myself am not attached to anyone and have never had the pleasure.” 

Will threw his hand down and mumbled, “You disappeared, you…you stopped writing me back and what was I…?” 

Hannibal sighed, “That I did, Will, and I am sorry for it.” 

Will tried not to yell, ask why, and or even breathe as he listened to Hannibal’s breathing on the line. 

After a moment Hannibal spoke again, his voice calming as he explained, “I am calling to invite you and your wife to dinner at my home this evening,” he sounded happier now, “I have currently returned to Baltimore and after so long away would love to catch up with you again.” 

Will swallowed, “Tonight? Alana too?” 

“Of course,” Hannibal sounded amused, “Unless she is not able?” 

Will thought of all the times since Abigail’s birth that they’d gone anywhere, stuck with just friends coming over and playing cards or the occasional sitter coordinated date night. Alana would be thrilled to go to Hannibal’s house more than likely.   
“Alana is,” Will felt sick at the lie, “She probably won’t be able to come.” 

Hannibal paused. 

“I see. You would be coming alone?” 

Will swallowed, “Yeah. I…give me the address.” 

“I have not yet given you a time.” 

Will’s cheeks reddened as he said, “Okay, then give me that too.” 

Hannibal spouted off the address and details, Will quickly hanging up the phone and nearly running for the shower. 

This was wrong. 

He should call Hannibal back, tell him no, and never talk to him again. 

Will recalled the last time they’d spoken or even saw each other, the tears on Hannibal’s face and his hand to Will’s cheek as he promised, “I will not forget you.” 

Will pressed his forehead into the tile, covering his mouth as he let out tears of frustration at himself. 

He was married. 

A desperate voice in the back of his mind thought maybe this was just dinner, and he knew that was just ridiculous to even contemplate. 

Hannibal wouldn’t have called for just dinner, and inviting Alana had been to see if Will would, not truly wishing for her there. 

He dressed quickly and left a note for Alana saying that Jack called, saying he had to go into the city to consult on a case and wouldn’t be back till morning. 

Pulling from the drive Will saw Alana coming around the corner, looking into his daughter’s stroller and smiling down at her. He could’ve stopped the car, could’ve pulled right back in and suggested they go out tonight instead. 

He didn’t.


	2. Chapter 2

Will was overwhelmed. 

Hannibal sat across from him at the table, his eyes never leaving Will’s even once as he watched him eating the finest choice cut steaks he could find, medium rare just as he knew Will enjoyed. The candles on the table were his own choice, and he knew Will was almost too conscious of them by the amount of times Will looked at the flames. 

“You have barely spoken since your arrival,” he said softly, wishing for permission to touch but holding back. 

Will looked down, cheeks flushed as he said, “I don’t know what to say.” 

Hannibal sighed, “Will…” 

“You just stopped writing,” Will’s voice was hard, angry, and he had every right to be. 

Hannibal put down his fork and sat up straighter, his hands folding on the table. “Yes, I did.” 

“I thought…I thought you’d forgotten, that maybe…” 

He wished to take Will’s hand, just to reassure him as he used to, but again would not take the luxury until it was offered. 

“I did not think you would like my letters.” 

Will dropped his fork down hard as he looked up, tears brimming as he snapped, “Not like them? I was LIVING off of them for nearly a year and then….” 

Hannibal reached out then, consequences be damned, grabbing for Will’s hand and squeezing. 

“My life did not come as easily as it seemed when Mischa and I departed.” 

Will frowned, “What? You were going to life with your aunt and uncle.” 

Hannibal sighed, looking away. “Not even a year into our relocation, the house was broken into and the assailant killed both my aunt and uncle, and…” 

Will leaned forward, squeezing back finally as Hannibal could not say the name on his lips. 

“Mischa?” Will whispered hoarsely, “No, she…” 

Hannibal nodded, “I was lucky to be alive, though I was placed in an orphanage for the remainder of my youth,” he squeezed Will’s hand again, “It was not pleasant.” 

Will shook his head, “But you should’ve called me! I would’ve come and got you out, I would’ve….” 

Hannibal took Will’s hand to his lips and pressed his cheek to it. “I would not put that on you, Will, and you…” 

Will’s hand was shaking and Hannibal kissed it again. 

“I thought you might’ve found someone new, I thought…I don’t know what I thought,” Will got closer still and Hannibal looked at him. 

“I did not speak of this to win you over, mylimasis, do not think such an act of me.” 

Will let go of Hannibal’s hand and wiped at his eyes. “I didn’t, I…I don’t…” 

Hannibal looked at Will’s face, awash with grief and also relief as plainly as he could see the ache in him. 

“I still wrote,” Hannibal whispered, making Will close his eyes, “Every evening I wrote to you, and begged forgiveness for not sending them. I…” 

Will shot up and was in his lap, knees bent as their mouths met and Hannibal could have wept with relief himself at the dam finally breaking between them. His hands came into Will’s curls, pulling him closer as he breathed against Will’s lips, “Will,” over and over again. 

They pulled apart and stared, Hannibal’s hand to Will’s cheek. “Oh how I’ve missed you,” he confessed, Will suddenly standing and walking across the room. 

“I can’t, I just…god, I shouldn’t have even come here!” 

Hannibal stood and walked to him, Will shaking his head as he tried to get closer. 

“NO, just…no. I have to go,” Will was nearly to the door when Hannibal pressed him against it. 

“You do not,” he whispered, kissing Will’s neck, “She does not know you are here.” 

Will shook and was struggling for breath, “She trusts me, she…she loves me and I…”

Hannibal’s mouth moved up to Will’s earlobe, biting just enough to make him moan. 

“Does she make you shake like this? Has she ever made you struggle for breath?” 

Will turned and looked at him, his mouth trembling, “No, not…not ever.” 

Hannibal’s hand came to Will’s lips and he smiled, “Has she made you beg? Desperate for hard and faster? Has she?” 

Will closed his eyes as he continued to shake his head, “No, no. Only you. Just you.” 

Hannibal’s hands came down the front of Will’s shirt, nearing close to the buttons. 

“So why are you leaving?” 

Will’s arms came around him and he held him up, their mouths meeting in a smash as he carried Will up the stairs. He could hear breathy moans from Will, making him hard and feel Will’s hardness against him as the moved. 

“Hannibal,” Will repeated his name repeatedly, a benediction to their joining again after so long parted. 

He dropped Will onto the bed as they entered his bedroom, ridding himself of his clothing and saying, “I wish to see you, mylimasis, all of you.” 

Will stood and Hannibal was happy to see him smile, his hands still shaking as he asked, “You don’t want to take them off?”

He let his shirt drop to the floor. “Should I?” 

Will swallowed, “If you want to.” 

Hannibal ran his hands down Will’s chest, making him gasp, “I wish to see you offer yourself to me willingly, so you cannot say after that this was my fault.” 

Will whispered, “Okay,” finishing his buttons and watching as Hannibal undressed even more. 

He stepped out of his pants as Hannibal unveiled himself fully, Will stopping to stare as Hannibal eagerly soaked in his admiration. “Do you like what time has done to me?” 

Will let his pants fall and stepped from them, clad in paisley boxer shorts as he came to Hannibal’s side and pressed his hands to the front of Hannibal’s stomach. “Yes. You…” 

Hannibal leaned in to press a kiss to Will’s shoulder, “I am older,” he offered, moving his kiss to Will’s chin, “And much, much wiser.” 

Will’s hand was in his hair as Hannibal reveled in his moans, murmuring praise in Lithuanian while his hands came to the edge of Will’s covering. He pulled back, smiling at Will as he spoke, “You have not finished uncovering.” 

Will’s cheeks were flushed as he swallowed, “I thought…” 

Hannibal kissed his lips softly, “Finish undressing and stand over there,” he pointed to the large window in his bedroom that was currently bathing them in moonlight, “I want you. Right up against the window.” 

Will’s moaned went right to Hannibal’s cock, making him walk to the bedside table to retrieve a condom and the proper lubricant. 

He turned to look over his shoulder, watching Will finish pulling the curtain to the side before he stepped out of his boxer shorts revealing his backside to Hannibal’s view. 

“Beautiful,” he whispered, making Will turn and stare. 

“I’m not,” he protested, Hannibal stalking over to the window, “I’m not beautiful, I’m not even…” 

The first slickened finger to Will’s hole cut off the protest, Will leaning back against him as Hannibal kissed his neck again. 

“I beg to differ, Will, just look at you. Moaning for me.” 

“Myli….” Will stuttered, eyes rolling back as he begged, “Hannibal, please.” 

He bit down just enough at Will’s neck to make them both groan in delight, licking at the skin as he asked, “Please what, Will? Tell me.” 

Will’s face was awash in misery and pleasure as he turned, eyes watering as he looked at Hannibal. “Don’t, just…” 

He kissed at Will’s mouth and added another, his hand coming around to take Will’s cock in turn. 

“Will placed his hands against the window then, his cheek nearly resting as panted, pressing back into Hannibal’s hand. 

His moans were a chorus that Hannibal had dreamt of for years, living off a handful of young clumsy encounters between them and one night of youthful pleasure inside Will fully. He anticipated their joining to be even more pleasurable, hardly able to contain his urgency but holding back for Will. 

“You are so tight,” he licked at Will’s skin, “So warm.” 

Will whimpered, “I….I….” 

A third finger, pistoning in and out as he moved just enough to hear Will cry out. 

“There it is.” 

Will turned, still groaning as he said, “Please.” 

He pulled his fingers away, giving Will’s cock a stroke before pulling back and taking the condom in hand. 

“You have been with others, since being with me?” 

Will turned to stare, his legs bent as it seemed hard for him to speak. 

“Besides my wife?” 

The word was an afterhought, unnoticeable to them both now. “Yes.” 

Will nodded as he watched Hannibal stroke himself, licking at his lips and then back to look at Hannibal’s face again. “Yes, but not a lot. I…” 

“You seem eager, Will,” he teased, Will’s eyes narrowing. 

“Just,” he panted, “Please just…” 

Hannibal ran his hand down Will’s backside, dipping in his finger. “Just…?” 

“Just fuck me, please,” he cried, grabbing for Hannibal’s hand, “Just…” 

Hannibal easily dodged the grab, taking Will’s chin instead as he growled, “I have NEVER done that to you, never. Do not use that word for what we are about to engage in,” his anger was sharp and he wanted to do just that now, show Will the difference. 

He knew how to make it lifeless and loveless, to press Will’s head down so he could not even see or feel anything but Hannibal’s drilling, but he did not wish to. Not now, not with Will. 

That sort of animalistic mess was for others. 

Not for Will. 

Hannibal let out a breath, hands shaking as Will’s eyes brimmed over. 

“I’m,” he struggled, “I…I….” 

“What are we about to engage in, mylimasis? The business of fucking? Because I was unaware that you were some nameless other who meant so little to me that…” 

Will shook his head, tears seemed to blur his vision as he choked, “Love. We’re…we’re making love.” 

Hannibal let go, pressing his cheek against Will’s own before he kissed him so softly that Will sobbed upon their breaking. “Tell me.” 

“I…I….”

“Tell me,” he begged, pressing his cock against Will’s eager hole. 

“I’ve never stopped loving you.” 

When he pressed in Will sobbed, clutching back with one hand onto him as Hannibal slowly thrust again and again, his hand stroking Will as he moved. Their kisses were salted, the wet taste of tears making them that much sweeter. 

Will came in a rush, the evidence of his pleasure painting the window just enough that Hannibal would leave it for days in remembrance. He kissed Will’s neck, his cheek, his ear, whispering, “I love you, I love you, I love you,” before his pleasure was torn from him in a deep groan holding onto Will’s hips as he stayed inside. 

The sound of their panting was the only noise after, Will leaning back into him just as much as Hannibal pressed inside still reluctant to leave his beloved completely. 

“Hannibal,” Will said finally, kissing his hand, “I….” 

He kissed Will’s cheek and pulled out, the loss immeasurable to him suddenly but he turned away before Will could see the emotion on his face as he pulled off the condom and threw it away. 

The silence from Will was telling, Hannibal half expected him to leave and not return but was surprised when he felt a hug to his back and a shy kiss to his shoulderblade. 

“Shower?” 

Hannibal did not wish to wash any trace of Will away but nodded, unable to speak, and they showered each other lovingly the kisses no precursor for more but a reminder of the love that they’d just surrendered to. 

He slid into bed and Will right in front of him, Hannibal’s arms tightening around him as he confessed, “I still have the letters.” 

Will tensed but did not move. “Can I see them?” 

Hannibal kissed his cheek, “Yes, in the morning. The box in the closet is full of memories I was able to hold onto of you.” 

Will’s silence was the worst thing he could have gotten in return but he chose to ignore it, falling asleep quite easily and waking alone. 

He went to the closet and found the letters missing, Will’s handwritten one word apology making him crumble it to pieces as he threw the note across the room. 

Sorry. 

Will was sorry for their lovemaking? He was sorry for leaving? 

Hannibal did not know, and it drove him mad the following week as he fought the urge to call Will again. His desperation was laughable, a grown man acting like a child, and when he drove home in the rain from his office seven days to almost the hour they’d parted he did not expect to see Will’s car to be sitting in his driveway. 

He got out slowly, opening his umbrella and heading for the driver’s side only for Will to exit the vehicle before he could standing without an umbrella and holding a bag. 

“Will, you are getting soaked through. Let me,” he began, but Will shook his head thrusting the bag at him. 

“I,” he struggled, grabbing onto Hannibal’s suit, “I have letters too.” 

Hannibal opened the bag and saw inside at least twenty aged letters his name written clumsily on top. He looked up at Will, “Will…”

Will pressed his forehead into Hannibal’s chest as he sobbed, holding on tightly as Hannibal moved his umbrella over them both. 

“Will, please, just…” 

Will looked up, eyes red as he said, “I can’t let you go again, I can’t. I…I just can’t.” 

Hannibal smiled, dropping the umbrella as he pulled Will into a crushing kiss that stole even his breath from him as they succumbed. 

He could feel Will’s shivering against him, hear his muffled moans, and taste his desperation. 

It tasted like home.


	3. Chapter 3

“Will, I need to see you.” 

Will sighed, wiping the mess off his shoulder with one hand as he held the phone with the other. “I can’t.” 

“Mylimasis, please, it has been nearly a week. I ache for your touch, your presence in my…” Hannibal moaned, Will biting his lip. 

“Alana is at her mother’s, she said she needed some time away from the baby’s crying, she’s been sick and..I’ve taken her to the doctor they don’t know what to do, I know you wouldn’t want to see…” Will mumbled, sighing.

“I would love to meet your daughter, Will. You know where I will be.” 

He hung up and Will was conflicted. On one hand he wanted to see Hannibal just as bad as Hannibal wanted to see him, but on the other it was just wrong to take his baby to see the man he was cheating on her mother with.

His own selfishness made him do it anyway, Abigail wailing in the backseat until the ride to Hannibal’s house nearly forty minutes away tired her out completely. As he pulled into the drive, Hannibal came out and opened the backseat without even greeting Will. He unhooked Abigail from her seat and she started to cry again, until he picked her up. 

Will watched in amazement as Hannibal cradled her to his chest, moving back and forth, rocking and whispering something in his daughter’s ear. 

She sniffled, but stilled and very quickly fell asleep once again. 

Hannibal smiled. “Hello, Will.”

Will kissed him, their kiss lingering and almost chaste save for the slip of tongue as he pulled back. 

“You’re a miracle worker.”

Hannibal shook his head, still moving as Will started to head inside. 

“It may have been a long time since I handled a crying child, but I do remember how Mischa once shook with sobs in my arms at this age.” 

Will frowned in the doorway, reaching out to touch his face. 

“God, I didn’t even think…god, why would you want to even see Abby? She…”

Hannibal kissed him, “She is a part of you, and I must love every piece.”

Will smiled, biting his lip as he nodded.

They headed inside, Will smelling food as they entered. 

“Did you make us lunch?”

Hannibal kept walking as Will frowned, following him up the stairs. “Yes, I have made Abigail mashed peas and carrots though I do not know if she has any known allergies. For us both I have made stewed…”

Will grabbed him, turning Hannibal once more and pressing his lips to Hannibal’s again. “You’re perfect, I don’t…you made the baby food?”

Hannibal frowned. “Was I not supposed to?”

Will laughed, “Where are we taking her?”

“I have put together Mischa’s old crib in her bedroom, along with…”

Will froze, seeing almost an entire room set up for his daughter. He looked at Hannibal. “Hannibal?”

Hannibal set Abigail down, covering her as he bent down to fix the blanket. 

“I would hope that sometime in the future the two of you would come to stay.”

Will touched his arm, Hannibal looking away as he attempted to flee.

Will forced his chin back and saw the pain in his eyes. 

“I lied.”

Hannibal frowned. “What?”

Will sighed, “I…Alana left. She…found one of your letters.”

Hannibal’s eyes widened. “Will, I am…”

Will put a finger over his lips. “I was worried that you only wanted to see me because it was, I don’t know…forbidden? So I just said she was on vacation and I…”

Hannibal kissed him with such force that Will nearly cracked his head against the wall, hoping they did not wake the baby. He fought for breath, Hannibal’s hands under his shirt as he pushed him back. “Not here,” he breathed.

“I have longed these few months, to see you stay with me and only me. I never imagined, I…you have been my greatest love since I was a boy of fifteen. A child would never chance that. We can be a family now, as we always wanted to be.”

Will smiled, taking his hand and pulling him from the room. 

“At last,” Will whispered when they were in the hall, kissing him again.


	4. Chapter 4

********

Hannibal came home to see Will and Abigail playing on the floor, his young daughter’s eyes lighting up as she saw him. “HANNBAL!” 

He froze in the doorway, eyes wide. 

Will smiled. “So, Alana was here to pick her up for the weekend and she said her first word,” he picked up Abigail who reached for Hannibal who took her in his arms. 

She smiled, “Hannbal!” 

“Coincidentally, Alana called you a…word…and said she’ll come back tomorrow when she’s less angry,” Will finished, still smiling as he fought laughter.

Hannibal kissed Abigail’s cheek, “Did you miss me, mazasis? Yes?”

Abigail threw her small arms around him, “Hannbal,” she said again, then began to babble incoherently. 

Will kissed him softly, “I missed you too.”

Hannibal smiled, “Let us see if we can get her to say Daddy by tomorrow.”

Will laughed, “You’re horrible.”

Hannibal kissed him again. “You love me that way.”

Will’s eyes shone with tears as he said with a sigh, “You’re right, I do.”


End file.
